Soundtrack
by Marce-LiKi
Summary: "A veces quisiera que mi vida tuviera un soundtrack para saber que esta pasando" Por lo menos Sakura y Shaoran lo pueden tener. Luego de ver de frente la cara de la muerte era necesario empezar de nuevo (con un nuevo trabajo de maestro) en un nuevo lugar (Tomoeda). Sabia que esto iba a traer cambios a mi vida pero no sabia que te iba a traer a ti.


Ya saben, CCS no es mi ni nada por el estilo. Ya quisiera yo.

Es un Songfic por lo tanto aquí les dejo el link de la canción en YouTube

watch?v=8iaA6g5X75o

Capítulo 1: Yo me quedo.

Esta ha sido la mejor decisión que puede tomar. Aquí en Japón puedo comenzar de nuevo, cambiar de aires.  
Y créanlo, después de ver tan de cerca la cara de la muerte, cambiar de rumbo, a pesar de amar tu hogar, es con todo y el sacrificio que esto conlleve, absolutamente necesario.  
Pues sí. Yo, Shaoran Li, el único heredero de la dinastía Li, estuve a un pelito de morir.  
Resulta ser que iba saliendo de la casa de mi aventura nocturna de ese fin de semana, cuando me salieron dos tipos con cara de peligrosos.  
La chica que acababa de dejar allá atrás aun ocupaba mi mente. No, no crean que era nada serio ni nada parecido, simplemente me pareció muy interesante... y poco ortodoxa. Por lo que no puse la atención requerida a mis alrededores ni recordé la hora que era (más de las 2:00 am) y que no era exactamente uno de los mejores barrios de mi natal Hong Kong.  
Se me acercaron por detrás y me empujaron de una forma bastante brusca hacia un callejón que daba a la salida trasera de un club nocturno cualquiera y de poca importancia y un restaurante que a estas horas de la madrugada estaba claramente cerrado.  
El callejón está lleno de basura. Por estar junto al club la música sobrepasaba los ruidos de la calle. Así que solamente me salvaría que alguien pasara por ahí. Lo cual estaba muy difícil.  
-"lo quiero todo, empezando por ese bonito reloj"- me dijo uno de ellos, si mal no recuerdo (cosa que no creo olvidar) era pelirrojo. Definitivamente asiático no era. No tenía los rasgos. -"por favor no se haga de rogar amable caballero nos puede ver bastante.., persuasivos"  
En ese momento quede paralizado. Sentí como se apoyaba en mi cuello el frío filo de un puñal...  
Torpemente comencé a quitarme las correas de mi reloj favorito y suprimiendo tanto como pude los temblores de mis manos al entregarle al maleante cada cosa que me pidió. Soy un Li y puedo perder todo mi dinero y posición antes que mi orgullo, pero tampoco les voy a regalar mi vida.  
El reloj, la chaqueta, el celular, la billetera la cual revisaron concienzudamente sacando cada papel y cada tarjeta... hasta se tomaron el tiempo para contar el efectivo que cargaba encima ese día... para esas horas me quedaban aun ¥74.91. Me quitaron cada cosa que portaba.  
Esperaba que se largaran ya, no lo puedo negar, me sentía nervioso, incluso asustado pero bueno, ¿cómo no estarlo con un sujeto reteniéndote por la espalda con un filoso cuchillo en el cuello y otro hurgando entre tus pertenencias?  
Ya se estaban yendo pero yo sabía que algo estaba mal, estaba seguro de ello.  
-"ha sido un gusto encontrarlo por estos rumbos señor Li. Lo mejor fue encontrar a alguien tan..., caritativo jajajajaja. Hasta nunca, señor Li." -tomo impulso inclusive y me golpeo en el estómago tan fuerte como pudo sacándome el aire y las fuerzas de un solo golpe. Pero bueno ya se iban.  
Estaba arrodillado allí con las manos en el piso tratando de recuperar un poco el aire para levantarme e irme a casa, ya estaba harto. Pero las cosas no iban a quedar ahí paso lo que tanto temía. Sentí en ese instante el frío del arma atravesando mi costado.  
Caí del lado opuesto y el maleante me pateo en la herida. Esa ha sido el peor dolor que he sentido jamás.  
Quede de espaldas sobre el frío suelo y el rufián volvió a hundir el artefacto en mis entrañas. Esta vez en mi abdomen. Y otra vez, y otra, y de nuevo.  
Sentía mi sangre saliendo de mis múltiples heridas a chorros. No escuche más que el ruido del antro que estaba a la par. No vi nada en todo este tiempo. En ese oscuro callejón perdí toda conciencia.

Del otro lado del cristal estaba mi alma  
A un paso ya de abandonarme en esta cama  
Mis propios ojos me miraban  
Estuve a punto de tirar por fin la toalla

Lo que sucedió después de esto lo sé porque me lo contó mi familia cuando desperté en la cama del hospital más importante de todo Hong Kong.  
Una pareja joven de japoneses, Eriol Hiraguizawa y Tomoyo Daidouji, iban saliendo en sus apuros (Uds. saben a qué me refiero ¬¬) por la puerta de atrás del bar. Y yo les corte el momento. Ellos se asustaron mucho al ver a un joven mal herido en medio de la nada totalmente rodeado de sangre por lo que me subieron a su auto y a toda velocidad me llevaron al hospital más cercano. Eriol manejaba a toda velocidad y Tomoyo cuidaba de mí tratando de frenar la salida de la sangre. Lo intentaron para que no pesara en su conciencia la vida de un ser humano porque ellos mismos no creían que yo lograra siquiera llegar al hospital.

Vino el cura y el carpintero  
Mis viudas ya planchaban su traje negro  
La catrina dijo te quiero  
Pero yo dije que no

Me atendieron de inmediato. Me tuvieron que operar porque tenía una fisura en un órgano, transfusiones de sangre, exámenes de todo tipo…

Que yo me quedo a llenarme los pulmones  
Y las alas de aire nuevo  
Yo me quedo  
A brindar con los doctores que me salvaron el cuero  
Yo me quedo a ver el mar y a recorrer el mundo entero  
No me esperen a cenar allá en el cielo  
Que yo me quedo

Por suerte la dinastía Li es realmente importante por lo que, para bien o para mal, somos bastante reconocidos. En mi caso, en definitiva, fue para bien. Así pudo mi familia dar conmigo.

Con el temor de no volver a ver las caras  
De los que amaba  
Y hasta de los que me odiaban  
Mis propios ojos me lloraban  
Estuve a punto de perderme esta parranda

Odio los hospitales por sobre todas las cosas. Esas fueron las peores 3 semanas de mi vida. Mi familia iba y venía y me traían cosas e intentaban mantenerme tranquilo pero no surtió mucho efecto.  
Los momentos en los que estuve solo en el hospital los primeros días pude dedicarme a pensar en mi familia, en mis hábitos, mi forma de vida. Mi futuro.  
Me di cuenta en estos días que estaba viviendo a costas de lo que mi familia tenía pero no puse en práctica ni mis talentos, ni mis estudios, ni mi esfuerzo. Y eso iba a cambiar. Si iba a convertirme en uno de esos orgullosos portadores del apellido Li y de sus logros, seria con mérito propio, no con lo que hicieron los demás.

A la que incluso vino el cura y el carpintero  
Mis viudas ya planchaban su traje negro  
La catrina dijo te quiero pero yo dije que no

Por ello decidí primero que todo establecer mejores relaciones con mi familia. Los amo y yo lo sé pero, ¿lo saben ellos? ¿Saben ellos cuánto? Cuando mi padre murió yo era muy niño aun, pero se por mis hermanas (tengo 4) que mi madre se hundió en la tristeza y lo único que la levanto del hueco en el que había caído fue el deber que tenía de velar por sus hijas y su único hijo varón: yo. Ahora le debo retribuir todos los sacrificios que hizo por mí.  
Decidí ejercer mi carrera (la cual sorprendió a todos cuando me decidí) y comenzar desde cero, por mis medios y haciendo mi propio camino. Como un Li que se respete sería capaz de hacer.  
Y la decisión más dura a tomar fue la de la mudanza. En mi hogar todos saben quién soy y la importancia de mi familia para la economía nacional (somos dueños o accionistas de las más importantes empresas) por lo que no sería imparcial. Y eso es lo que quiero: imparcialidad.

Que yo me quedo  
A llenarme los pulmones y las alas de aire nuevo  
Yo me quedo  
A brindar con los doctores que me salvaron el cuero  
Yo me quedo a ver el mar y a recorrer el mundo entero  
No me esperen a cenar allá en el cielo

Y ahora estoy aquí. En el aeropuerto de Narita esperando mi equipaje. Por más que obvias razones los chicos que me encontraron y salvaron, a quienes les debo mi vida, se convirtieron en parte de ella y mis mejores amigos. De hecho la noche que me encontraron Eriol le acababa de pedir matrimonio a Tomoyo. Y yo me hice cargo de hacer de esa una noche "inolvidable".  
Nos hemos hecho muy unidos. En efecto fueron ellos los que me recomendaron Japón como una opción para comenzar mi nueva vida.  
Mi familia y yo les debemos mucho en definitiva.

Yo me quedo  
Yo me quedo  
Yo me quedo a ver el mar y a recorrer el mundo entero  
No me esperen a cenar allá en el cielo  
No me esperen a cenar ni en el infierno  
No me esperen a cenar  
Que yo me quedo

Ahora solo me queda terminar de instalarme en mi departamento, que ya está medio presentable gracias a Tomoyo y Eriol, (más que nada gracias a Tomoyo, claramente) y comenzar ejerciendo mi carrera en mi nuevo empleo.  
A partir de la otra semana seré profesor de matemáticas en el instituto Seijo, en Tomoeda.

O-o-O-o-O

N/A:Bueno gente, ¿Que tal el primer capitulo? ¡Quiero sus opiniones!

Este fic tiene una canción en cada capi y una historia para contar en la letra de cada canción.

Espero que les guste.

Marce LiKi :)


End file.
